gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
CB-000 0 Gundam MK-II
0 Gundam MK-II (pronounced as "Ou" or "Oh") is the direct successor of the first Celestial Being mobile suit, GN-000 0 Gundam. Featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: League War - Hidden-File. Technology Characteristics Secretly Developed by Veda, the mobile suit is considered to be direct continuation of the "O" series rather than after "1". As a prototype General purpose the concept of such development was to test new generalized weapons, and additional back-up for the group. The designation model use of "CB" rather than traditional "GN" was simply due to the fact it was produced by Veda within Celestial Being Mobile Suit Factory. Furthermore, several improvements had been installed for instance, the mark 2 is provided with Frame-type GN condensers within its arms and leg to provide better supply routes and GN particle storage especially after use of trans-am. Therefore the mobile suit is able to still perform on optimal levels. In addition an internal core fighter supposedly to be installed however the concept was halted. In terms of weaponry the mark 2 is equipped similar fashioned to the old with drawn inspirations from later Generations. For instance the Gundam utilize an armored block type compartment for GN Missiles and can be remove after use, this idea came from GN-010 Zabanya. The Gundam has its own unique designed variable beam gun that can change its output for different engagements and firepower, this includes the Variable Beam Saber. Defensive armament lies within the Gundam Shield an improved version of the predecessor with layered properties and GN Field functions. Armaments ;*Variable Beam Gun :The Gundam's most unique weapon. The Variable beam gun is capable of changing its output to match different combat scenarios, in addition with the installation of GN condensers to provide addition particle supply especially over-usage during or after trans-am. There are several variable firing functions this weapon can use: :;Standard ::A standard output drawn from traditional beam rifles, this setting offers moderate firepower and slightly faster firing rate compared to average GN rifles used. :;Empowered ::Higher output of the standard, it increases the beam's maximum range similar from Cherudim's GN sniper and penetrating firepower. ;*Variable Beam Saber :0 Gundam's standard melee equipment, using GN Particles as emission. The beam saber has a variable function that allows it to change the overall output of the blade, similar to the firepower output from Reborns Gundam however this feature draws considerable particles. ;*GN Missiles :These armor compartment blocks stores GN Missiles as emergency countermeasures. Totaling up to 30 large GN missiles, it utilize GN partiles as means of propulsion movements and penetrate from inside and out. Once all of the containers is empty, the pilot has an option to discard to reduce dead-weight and increase mobility or keeping for additional protection. ;*Gundam Shield MK-II :An improved version of the original design. The mark II is an overall improvement within the defensive department. For instance, it utilizes layered mixture of E-carbon base and GN composite armor to further maximize resistance against physical and beam attacks, so much it requires multiple hits on same spot thanks to the GN particles substituting as GN fields. Speaking of GN fields, the gundam is capable of generating GN fields as additional defense. These are deployed as frontal fields rather than spherical, large enough to cover the whole shield and partially most of the mobile suit's body. System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Veda-linked Operating System Gallery Trivia *0 Gundam MK-II pays homage to the Universal Century Gundam Mobile Suit RX-178 Gundam MK-II.